Great balls of fire
by Masks and Teapots
Summary: A short and sweet conversation between Louis and Dominique. Response to the Sibling Rivalry Challenge.


**AN: this is a response to the ****Sibling Rivalry Competition by My Dear Professor McGonagall.**

**I got Louis and Dominique. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: The usual – I don't own Harry Potter.**

The ball of fire hit the centre of the target.

"Aguamenti!"

The target, suddenly drenched in water, stopped burning, and just three seconds later was hit with another ball of fire.

"Take that you filthy piece of dragon dung!"

Dominique Weasley panted, concentrating her anger in her right hand to create another fire ball.

"Wow, Dom, don't hide your true feelings! You don't want to keep all that anger bottled up inside!"

Dominique glared at her little brother.

"Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu veux?"

"Aawww. You know, the whole telling people to piss off in French works better when they don't speak French. It adds mystery, and people always wonder if you declared your undying love, or if you said something inappropriate about their mother."

"If I told you to piss off in English, would you do it?" Dominique asked, vaguely hopeful.

"No such luck. I'm bored. Vic and Teddy are snogging on the couch and told me to go outside. You know, if my sisters keep telling me to go away all the time, I'm going to start thinking they don't love me," Louis said with a cute smile.

"The Veela smile doesn't work on me." But as she said it, Dominique already felt a bit less angry.

"So, whose face are you imagining on that target?"

"Andy."

"Andy, your boyfriend?"

"Andy my ex-boyfriend. He dumped me yesterday. Just before we got off the train," she replied, feeling another ball of fire forming in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Dom," Louis said, looking genuinely sad for her.

"Here I was, wondering what to get him for Christmas, and he tells me that he thinks we should 'take a break'. Right. As if that one hasn't been done before." Dominique melted a bit of snow with the fireball and sat down. Louis joined her, looking out to the sea.

"Why didn't you practice your fireballs right then?"

"Who says I didn't," she replied with a smirk.

"Aaahh... There's your Weasley spirit. I was almost worried for a minute."

"Wouldn't want to have that, would we? You might get some stress lines on your pretty face," she teased, but then sighed.

"What happened, Dom? You two have been all over each other the whole term..."

"I don't think he ever was actually interested in me. I think..."

She stopped, and Louis saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Dom, did he hurt you?" he asked, with sudden brotherly concern.

"No, just my pride." She took a deep breath, failing to swallow her tears away. "I think he was trying to catch Vic's eye through me. There are loads of idiots like him who haven't realised that she's truly off the market, and well... I'm not nearly as pretty as her. I got the fireballs part of the Veela gene, you and Vic got the whole stunning looks thing."

Louis was silent for a moment, looking out to the sea.

"Well, he's an idiot. I could beat him up for you, if you want. I'm sure James and Fred would hold his hands so I can get a good shot."

Dominique smiled through her tears.

"How Gryffindor of you. Three against one, truly noble and chivalrous."

Happy to see he got a smile out of his sister, Louis went on.

"Wait, I got a better idea. You tell Dad, tomorrow night. He'll deal with him."

"Tomorrow night's full moon, Louis. You know how he gets..."

"My point exactly," Louis replied with a wide smile.

"Are you sure you're not in Slytherin? All this sounds very mean and sneaky and back-handed to me..."

"Wait, I've got something better! Uncle George was looking for someone to test a new product on – I'm not sure what it is, but according to Fred, it involves lots of pink feathers and puking slugs. We could slip it in his pumpkin juice."

Dominique let out a small laugh.

"Or even better, we tell Vic about this. She could have a lot of fun leading him on, and then letting him drop. Would give him a bit of a taste of his own medicine."

Dominique sighed.

"The two of you don't realise how lucky you are with your Veela genes. Seriously – the good looks bit is way more useful to the Hogwarts social life than balls of fire."

"Hey, I don't know. You still have the natural Weasley charm – it works wonders for Fred and James, it should work for you too."

"James doesn't need the Weasley charm. Everyone automatically falls at your feet when your last name is Potter."

But despite her grumbling, Dominique was somehow feeling loads better. Screw Andy. Who needed idiots like him when she had a family like hers?

But still...

"What was that you said about a new product Uncle George needs to test?"


End file.
